


Start of Redamancy

by retrocqssidy



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Gay Sex, Multi, Old Age, POV Mary Wardwell | Madam Spellman | Lilith, Professors, Snily, snecate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrocqssidy/pseuds/retrocqssidy
Summary: Hecate Hardbroom has never expected to love anyone other than Pippa Pentangle. In-fact, she lives in patient acceptance of this fact until she finds herself lost and dumb founded after not listening to her mother. She then met Severus Snape who will change her despite her trust issues with new people. Will she learn? or will she keep doing her old ways?
Relationships: Hardbroom (Worst Witch) & Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 1





	Start of Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i am not very good at English although i sporadically speak the language, but i do hope you like it. I'm new to writing but i hope you'll be over-thrilled as i am on reading this story.

vergsevtews

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for your time reading this! it's magnificent indeed to see people coming over my profile and reading my works. I am tremendously pleased. I appreciate your support and love you all hunnies. xx HoneySnecate.


End file.
